The Crepes of Wrath (The Simpsons Guy)
The Crepes of Wrath is the twelfth episode of The Simpsons Guy's second season. The episode was written by George Meyer, Sam Simon, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti, and was directed by Wes Archer and Milton Gray. In the episode, Bart is sent to France on a student exchange trip, where his hosts treat him as a slave. Meanwhile, an Albanian student takes Bart's place in the Simpsons family, and shows great interest in Homer's work at the nuclear power plant. Plot Homer trips over Bart's skateboard and falls down the stairs, hurting his back, and is confined to the couch for several days. Marge sends Bart to clean his room and while doing so, he discovers an old cherry bomb among his things. At school the next day, he decides to flush it down the toilet in the boys' restroom with friends, Milhouse, Richard and Lewis. On the same day, Principal Skinner's mother, Agnes, is visiting the school and Bart ends up pulling his prank the same time Agnes is using the facilities in an adjacent girls' restroom. The resulting explosion blows her off of her seat and enrages Principal Skinner. In order to punish him, Principal Skinner proposes deportation to Homer and Marge, by having Bart participate in a foreign exchange program. They decide to send Bart to France, while the Simpsons host a student from the Socialist People's Republic of Albania, named Adil Hoxha. Bart is shown a picture of a lovely château in the heart of France and he immediately agrees to go, much to Homer and Skinner's delight. In France, Bart arrives at "Château Maison", which is actually a dilapidated farmhouse on a run-down vineyard. He is greeted by two unscrupulous, abusive winemakers, César and his nephew Ugolin, who proceed to treat him like a slave. Bart is starved while being made to carry buckets of water, collect and crush grapes, sleep on the floor, and test wine contaminated with antifreeze. Meanwhile, in Quahog, Adil arrives and turns out to be very friendly, helping out Marge with the family chores, putting Stewie to sleep, and helping Lisa with her artistic interpretation of Citizen Kane. Homer immediately takes a shine to him, and it is noticeable that he is a better son and role model than Bart ever was. However, Marge challenges Homer that while she appreciates Adil's good behavior, part of being good parents is that they have the same respect for their natural children, in that is Homer being concerned for Bart while he is abroad. Unbeknown to the family, Adil is actually a spy sent by his government to obtain blueprints of the Quahog nuclear plant's reactor. While the whole family is enjoying Adil, Brian is suspicious as he hears Adil speaking in another language with someone else in the telephone. Homer unwittingly takes him on a tour of the power plant and thinks nothing of the many photographs Adil takes, which Adil sends home by a secret fax machine in Bart's tree house. When Bart is sent by his captors into town to buy a case of antifreeze, he sees a gendarme and tries to ask for help, but the gendarme does not understand English and only gives Bart a piece of candy. Bart walks away, despairing over his own stupidity, then suddenly begins speaking French to himself. Realizing he has become fluent in the language, he runs back to the gendarme and tells him about the winemakers, who are swiftly arrested and Bart finishes his stay in France being hailed as a hero. He is awarded a medal for his bravery and he is kissed by a French beauty queen. Back in Quahog, Adil is caught by Brian, who force him to be deported back to Albania in exchange for Bart. Bart returns to his family, bringing them gifts from France. Back at home trying out the gifts, Homer has difficulty opening a wine bottle, but is pleased to hear Bart speak French, oblivious that Bart has just called him a buffoon. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Database *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, John Herbert, César *Harry Shearer as Seymour Skinner, Ugolin *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak *Pamela Hayden as Millhouse van Houten *Tress MacNeille as Adil Hoxha, Agnes Skinner *Frank Welker as Maurice *Christian Coffinet as Gendarme Officer Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes